A Little Something
by sparkles107
Summary: Put Bella and Mike together and we know it never works out right? This is a one shot story about them. That's why i usually write BxE stories! I think its good! try it!


_**A Little Something…**_

_The bell rang and she smiled and ran to open the door. Right outside stood a handsome man in his early twenties. He had blonde hair, a clean face and a muscular body. _

"_Hey, are you ready to go?" he asked her smiling. Her heart thumped faster. This was her first boyfriend._

"_Yes, lets go" He took her hand and led her to the car, he opened the door for her and gave her a cute smile._

_He was the kind of guy every girl wanted. _

"You have to tell us what happened or we won't be able to help you," said the lawyer, but they'd been there for hours and she still hadn't talked, she hadn't moved. She hadn't looked at them in the eye. She wasn't crying and she did not look ashamed.

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the house, forcefully. Ignoring her protests as he threw her against the wall._

"_Is that what you intended, huh? For every single guy in the room to look at you!" He yelled at her face._

"_No, of course not I- " He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her against the wall._

"_Don't lie to me you slut! You know that's what you wanted!" He squeezed her neck tight. She tried to move his hand away but he was too strong. Once she started turning a different color he threw her hard against the stairs and left the house, slamming the door on his way._

The lawyer took a deep breath, frustrated. He stood up, walked around the small, dark room and stood still looking at the wall.

"Was it an accident?" the lawyer asked with a monotonous voice. When he didn't get an answer he walked back to the table where Bella was sitting and hit his fist against it. Shedidn't even flinch.

"_Bella, you know I love you more than anything in the world. I was so jealous, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he asked her with a soft velvet voice while caressing her cheek. She sighed._

"_You know I love you, why do you have to get so jealous? I would never cheat on you." He kissed her once softly._

"_I know, I'm sorry." When he said that she smiled at him._

"_Its fine Mike, I know you didn't mean anything."_

"I heard he did something to provoke you, what did he do?" the lawyer asked softly. She still hadn't said a word, moved, nor looked at him.

"Would you at least look at me?" he said annoyed. She didn't nod or shake her head. "If he provoked you, you might have a chance, but you don't even want to talk."

_She would give him a surprise; she was going to go to his apartment and fill it with candles and make him dinner. She had keys after all._

_Bella was whistling when she opened the door. She walked towards the kitchen to see what she could make for dinner. After she decided what their dinner would be, she went to his room to look for the candles she had hidden a long time ago under the bed. When she opened the door she stopped dead on her tracks. Staring with her eyes wide open, trying not to scream. He jumped off the bed, when he heard her gasp, then he made an annoyed face and walked towards her. He pulled her out of the room by the hair and threw her on the sofa._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" he asked furiously._

"_Why are you screaming at me? I wasn't the one having sex with your best friend!" she yelled back. He slapped her across the face then grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door._

"_Don't ever talk to me like that! Get out of my apartment!" As he said this he threw her out the apartment and slammed the door on her face._

"What did he do?" the lawyer asked again. For the first time since she got here, she looked up at the wall with hatred. She told him how he cheated on her with her best friend and then he had gotten all pissed off that she had interrupted.

"Then what did you do after he kicked you out of his apartment?" the lawyer asked, listening intently now that she was finally talking.

"I went to my uncle's house; got a little something I needed then headed to my house. The next day in the afternoon he called to apologize and told me he wanted to see me. I grabbed my purse and took off to see him at his apartment."

_He opened the door for her and kissed her. She smiled and walked in. She looked around slowly then back at him. He took her hand._

"_Let's go to my room," at the mention of his room she grinned and nodded. They entered the room and he took off his clothes. He got on the bed and motioned for her to join him._

"_Wait, I have a little something for you," she grabbed her purse and walked into the bathroom. She undressed and put on a small red baby doll. She let her hair dropped to her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then she open her purse and took out a pair of shackles and walked back to the room._

_When he saw her, his mouth dropped open. She smiled at him and played with the shackles. When he saw them he smiled._

"_You wanna play a little game?" she asked seductively as she climbed the bed. He nodded. "Alright, give me your hands," she commanded, he did as he was told. She used one of the shackles and locked his wrist in it then locked it with the head of the bed; she did the same thing for the other hand. Then she took out a rope and pointed at his legs. When she saw his confused face she winked. She tied his ankles to the bed tightly. Then she crawled on the bed and ran her hand from his chest down, stopping at his belly button. He smiled as she did. She put her leg on his hip revealing a knife on her thigh._

"_This is how you like to play isn't it?" she grabbed the knife and placed it against his neck. "Do you like how I play?" he was shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't move. He was tied to the bed and she had put her shirt on his mouth. He started to sweat. Then she threw the knife across the room and it stabbed the door._

"_I don't want to dirty my hands," she said slowly. He relaxed a little, but then she walked to the bathroom again and came out with a gun in her hand._

"_My mom showed me how take out the trash without dirtying myself." she pointed the gun at him. "Don't worry, I forgive you…again."_

"Did you kill him?" whispered her lawyer while leaning closer to listen. She raised her head slowly, looking up at him, and then she smiled.

"Yes… I did."


End file.
